


Hold Me Like You'll Never Let Me Go

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Stiles, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is back for Thanksgiving break. He and Derek have a lot of catching up to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like You'll Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in my little series about Stiles leaving for college. First one can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3268181 and the second one is: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3684393. Enjoy :)

It was all Derek could do to stand still, hearing Stiles’ heartbeat, his scent getting closer and stronger, the sound of the metal door opening between them. For a few seconds, they both just stood there on either side of the doorway, staring with wanting eyes. There were so many things they wanted to do, it seemed overwhelming so neither did anything. 

Barely hanging on to his control at this point, Derek said, “Come in and close the door”, his words spoken slowly, enunciated clearly but quietly. 

Stiles did as he was instructed and as he got closer, he could see how close Derek was to losing control of himself, of the shift. He figured if he was a werewolf, he’d probably be in the same situation. As it was, Stiles felt like he may not be able to hold on to his own control for too long. His love was _right there_ , he could…God, he could do _anything_ but there were too many things he wanted all at once, his brain was starting to go offline.

Damn, it was a good idea having the Sheriff pick Stiles up at the airport today. Whatever this was, it was about to snap, and being in public when that happened would have been a disaster. 

With his last bit of resistance, Derek spoke again. “Stiles. Drop your bag on the floor”, just as clearly and carefully as his last words had been. 

Immediately, Stiles opened his hand and let the overnight bag fall from his grasp. With a deep breath and a hard swallow, he whispered, simply, “Derek”, and that was the end of the stillness.

While Stiles had stopped counting days early in his first semester of school, Derek had counted hours. Sometimes minutes. 

He was much better at torturing himself than Stiles was. When he closed the short distance between them, it didn’t surprise him at all that his boyfriend’s hair was longer and that the half-inch or so of height he used to have on Stiles was gone now. To him it had been practically an eternity since they’d been together; he expected changes. He’d catalogue each and every one of them. Later.

Stiles moved forward to eliminate the small gap that separated him from Derek, leaning in to kiss him then moving back again so he could tug at the hem of Derek’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head, letting gravity take it to the floor. Derek followed his lead; pulled Stiles’ shirt off (didn’t rip it to shreds, though he was tempted) and then, finally, their lips touched and they pressed all of the bare skin they could against each other. 

It took all of fifteen seconds for the gentle kiss to become urgent, for the clash of teeth and tongues and spit to start, and for Derek to grab a handful of Stiles’ hair just to hear that desperate little sound Stiles made, so quiet that Derek probably would never had heard it had he been human. Maybe Stiles didn’t even know how it sounded, that fast sharp inhale followed immediately by a few short, hard exhales and then the instinctive sound that Derek could only translate as _That hurts, please don’t stop_. 

They kiss-walked their way across the room to the bed, both of them landing softly on the mattress. There was nothing to say right then; neither of them had any words for this. They just got rid of the rest of their clothes and started exploring; touching everywhere they could reach. There was no technology in the world that could replace this – skin on skin, sweat dripping from Derek’s temple and falling gently into the hollow of Stiles’ throat; blunt fingernails latching onto Derek’s shoulders to pull him closer, closer, closer. When Derek was distracted, Stiles got him onto his back and slid down until he could close his mouth over the head of Derek’s dick, tasting precum and sweat and _Derek_ ; slick and bittersweet and everything he’d been dreaming about all these months. He let his hand travel down so it was cupping Derek’s balls and got what he wanted – Derek’s rough voice calling out his name. It seemed like there wasn’t anything else he could say right then except for _Stiles, god, feels so good, Stiles_. 

It was pretty obvious that even with his legendary stamina, Derek wasn’t going to last long. With his hand on Derek’s balls, Stiles could feel them drawing up tight, closer to his body; Stiles could hear the litany of _god, yeah, just like that, Stiles, god, Stiles, I’m gonna come, gonna-_ …until he went completely silent and let Stiles drink down every drop of him. Stiles tried to make sure he got everything, repeatedly licking around Derek’s slit until Derek started pushing him off because of the oversensitivity. 

Stiles looked up and saw Derek staring straight into his eyes. Smiling, Stiles said, “Missed you”, and Derek pulled him up so they were level with each other and said, “Yeah, missed you too”, slightly out of breath. 

“Enough to let me fuck you”, Stiles asked, that teenage troublemaker grin back on his face, the one that reminded Derek how much younger Stiles was. It was something he had thought about a lot when all this first started, finally coming to the conclusion that it would take a hell of a lot more than a number for him to let go of what they had together. Neither of them believed in _fate_ but both of them sure as hell believed in strong, abiding love. You don’t find that every day, so when you do, grab on with both hands and don’t let go. That’s what the Sheriff had said once when they ran into each other at the diner, a wistful look in his eyes as they compared their most recent conversations with Stiles. It had surprised Derek at the time but he figured a man who still wore his wedding ring after his wife had been dead for years would know a thing or two about real love. 

Rolling to his side and fetching the lube from the nightstand drawer, Derek tossed it to Stiles. “I feel like you’re doing all the work here”, he said. Stiles just slid down the mattress again and said, “Don’t worry, we’ve got all night. Plenty of work for you to do later”, as he pressed Derek’s legs up to get the best angle. Coating his middle finger with lube, he slowly rubbed circles over and around Derek’s hole. He was under no illusion that Derek hadn’t fingered himself in all this time, but that’s just how Stiles always started out. After a minute or two, he added more lube and pressed his middle and index fingers inside, slowly, letting Derek adjust. Not that it seemed like Derek was interested in time to adjust as he pushed back against Stiles’ fingers as much as possible and was babbling for _more, please, Stiles, harder, come on, don’t tease_. With a little more lube, Stiles twisted three fingers around each other and pushed in with determination. He wasn’t going to stand for being called a tease. Once he was easily sliding three fingers in and out of Derek, he grabbed the lube again and slicked up his cock, asking, “You ready?” with a wicked gleam in his eye. 

“You know I am, god, been waiting so long to have you inside of me, just do it, let me have your dick”, Derek panted as Stiles pushed Derek’s legs even farther back and guided his cock into Derek’s waiting asshole. The second Stiles’ head was past Derek’s rim, Derek let out a cry of pleasure that would have alerted his neighbors (if he had any). Without any hesitation, Stiles pushed all the way in, knowing he was as far inside Derek as he could possibly go. With his hands on either side of Derek’s shoulders to brace himself, he gauged the look on Derek’s face and decided it was fine for him to just start moving. Still, Stiles started a bit slowly, rolling his hips and trying to get the best angle to nail Derek’s prostate. It didn’t take long before he knew he’d found it, because Derek started cursing, like, _really_ cursing and this was pretty much the only thing in the world that could force Derek Hale to use the F word. His dick was already starting to stand up again, so Stiles grabbed it and stroked in a counter-rhythm to his thrusts. He knew this wasn’t going to last long, either – Stiles didn’t have supernatural stamina and he was still only eighteen. He could feel the beads of perspiration rolling down his face and landing on Derek’s chest. “Jesus, Derek, fuck, I’m gonna – goddamnit, goddamnit I’m gonna come” was closely followed by “Yeah, fill me up, come on Stiles, I’m ready too” as Derek’s dick pulsed in Stiles’ hand. 

A minute later, Derek spilled all over Stiles’ hand as Stiles emptied his own release into Derek along with a string of profanity and a very clear, “Love you Derek, love you, love you”. When they both caught their breath, Derek replied, “I love you too. I’ve been dying to say that to your face instead of to my laptop screen." A slow passionate kiss followed until Stiles couldn’t hold himself up anymore and had to flop down onto the mattress next to Derek. 

“So, all night? Really?”

Stiles breathlessly replied, “I was just as surprised as you. But my dad said he knew we needed time together and that you and I could go back over there and make dinner together tomorrow.”

Events like that were both a blessing and a curse. Derek loved being invited to join Stiles and his dad in any activity because it made him feel so welcome. But when it happened right after they’d spent the night together, it made him feel like the Sheriff was thinking _that guy was fucking my son_ the whole time. And, well, it’s not like it was a secret but…anyway, the awkwardness usually went away pretty quickly due to the Sheriff’s sincere welcome and recognition that he knew how Stiles and Derek loved each other. 

So Derek just turned to the side, gathered Stiles up into his arms and held him close. All this time away from each other was more difficult than he thought it would be. Stiles seemed to be reading his mind, because he said, “Less than a month til Christmas break, and I’ll be home three whole weeks.”

“Mmmmmm, we still have _this_ week for catching up, too. I promise I won’t steal you away from your dad the whole time.”

They both dozed a little off and on until it was time for round two to start. They were gonna proactively burn off all the Thanksgiving dinner calories, Stiles thought. An extra bonus to add on to all the fucking they were gonna do this week.


End file.
